Republic Series: Final Issue: Tython Troubles
The Explorcorps Ship took out the many turret's generator and headed for the shielded hangar. Engineers repaired it at the last moment and an officer reported Its online. and Burn and the group still continued to try to enter to board the fleet's flag ship and kill the general. Lock and Yarn were with him as they had returned from a border dispute. The weapon systems, now online surprised and fired upon the trio, sending their ship hurdling to Tython below. The fleet then moved on. Burn and the others survived but were not sure where they were. They sensed darkness and then upon exploring the landscape for a way to contact the Republic, Burn suggested it was Tython and explained its history which Lock did not know and Yarn only slightly knew. Burn then added We tried to keep a base here also finally despite the dark side presence but it eventually was abandoned after the reformation as all returned to Coruscant. Flesh Raiders lurked around and Burn kept the others back and alerted them to what they were. The group then charged in and killed the flesh raiders with some difficulty, almost loosing Lock. Communications After days of hardly surviving relentless Flesh raiders attackers they recovered the old temple and contacted the Republic that sent a few rescue ships that retrieved them. Burn took command and had them engage the CIS fleet which would be near by in a daring attack. Lock, Yarn and Burn were however captured by the general in a ray shield and when released to be killed by the guards executed them and grabbed the general and took him over to the airlock, requiring all their strength to restrain the massive muscled General who if one of them tried, he would have escaped and they brought him over to the air lock and threw him out, into space, killing him and found a Jedi prisoner who they released. A reinforcement ship came with Grievous himself who had excellent tactics and set the ship on fire. The trio knew they would never make it to the escape pods in time and the Jedi they recused got on a CIS cruiser in the hangar despite their protests and demanding what he thought he was doing. He flew it into Grievous's ship and Grievous was extremely injured and the ship mostly destroyed. The trio mourned the Jedi but had to get to the escape pods as the ship was falling apart. When is this war going to end? asked Yarn, drifting through space with the rest towards a near by friendly planet. Burn said I ask myself that during times like this. If it does, how do you know it will be in our favor? and nobody said a word, not a word, thinking of the Jedi's sacrifice. End of fight Aftermath Grievous arose, coughing on smoke and climbed the tilted remains of the starfighters and took out every single droid that had revived him and was sent to recover them in his anger for loosing and stole the shuttle and returned to the confederacy. The End Next Operation Hell